Demons
by Leorocks5
Summary: Because everybody has their demons. Tony Free verse that turned into all of the avengers and them not being invincible- whether mental or physical invincibility. First free verse, please don't flame! R&R! P.s. This is majorly depressing, so don't read if you don't like depression stuff.
1. Invincible

**Because tony stark isn't invincible.**

**i don't own anything!**

* * *

**Tony**

"Big man in a suit of armor, take that away and what are you?"

Runs through you mind, only now

T

H

I

N

K

I

N

G

About what that might mean,

N

E

V

E

R

Giving up, going

B

A

C

K

Is not an option.

But who cares?

Not

Y

O

U,

Certainly.

Not

P

E

P

P

E

R,

Who'se just your worker- nothing more.

Not your

T

E

A

M,

That's definite.

They were the ones to actually

V

O

C

A

L

I

Z

E

It first.

And it shows.

Because who are you?

S

T

A

R

K.

Weak.

Coward.

Selfish.

Fights for himself.

O

N

E

And

O

N

L

Y.

And that's when you wish they could see you.

But you hide it- behind

W

I

N

E

And

B

E

E

R

And

J

A

C

K

/

D

A

N

E

I

L

S,

Because that's what you are.

Coward.

Weak.

Coward.

Selfish.

Coward.

Fights for himself.

COWARD.

Because after all,

Tony Stark isn't

I

N

V

I

C

A

B

L

E.

He's just a

B

I

G

/

M

A

N

Hiding behind a

S

U

I

T

Of

A

R

M

O

U

R.

And that's all he'll ever be.

* * *

**Sorry, I'm feeling a bit down- first shot at a free verse, what'd you think? **

**Did I do Okay?**

**Should I turn this into a multi chapter? **

**REVIEW!**


	2. Blood Stains

**This got GREAT reviews, so I decided to do another chapter. Thanks, guys- I love all you who reviewed. Thnx. It means the world to me.**

**i don't own!**

**- Leo **

* * *

Natasha

The red on your

L

E

D

G

E

R,

Biting at your mind,

A debt in need of repay.

B

L

O

O

D

On your hands, enough to make a grown man

C

R

Y.

The memories alone are enough to make you

I

N

S

A

N

E.

And you, you are weak.

B

E

A

U

T

I

F

U

L,

And

D

E

A

D

L

Y,

Yes, but

W

E

A

K

Nonetheless.

So you hide behind a serenading smile and a mask of makeup,

Always on the

R

U

N,

Always

O

N

E

/

S

T

E

P

/

A

H

E

A

D.

And then one day, you're

B

E

A

T

E

N.

By a man.

And he shows you

M

E

R

C

Y-

Which is more then you'd do to him.

He brings you in.

Vouches for you.

B

E

L

I

V

E

S

in you.

Works with you.

He tries to break your

I

C

Y

Exterior,

But somehow,

D

E

E

P

Inside, you know it's

U

S

E

L

E

S

S.

Because eventually, Clint Barton will be just another stain of red on your ledger.

* * *

**Review! Please! It means the world to me!**

** -Leo**


	3. Broken Minds

**Hey, peeps!**

**heres chapter 3!**

**disclaimer: guess who now owns marvel? Not me! (It's Stan lee, peeps!)**

* * *

** Clint**

Long

D

I

S

T

A

N

C

E

Has always been his

C

O

M

F

O

R

T

/

Z

O

N

E,

He watches like the

H

A

W

K

He was named for.

H

I

G

H

T

S

Really don't

B

O

T

H

E

R

Him, and he's so

P

E

R

F

E

C

T,

Perfectly

P

E

R

F

E

C

T,

Or so it seems.

But it's really a

M

A

S

K,

Covering his face

E

V

E

R

Y

/

M

I

N

U

T

E

Of

E

V

E

R

Y

/

D

A

Y.

He

L

A

U

G

H

S

In the face of

D

A

N

G

E

R,

But it's all an

A

C

T.

Behind that mask, is an

O

R

D

I

N

A

R

Y

/

M

A

N.

If you could get

C

L

O

S

E

Enough to see the

M

A

N

/

I

N

S

I

D

E,

You'd see a man

B

R

O

K

E

N.

By memories.

By dreams.

N

I

G

H

T

M

A

R

E

S,

Really.

He almost

M

U

R

D

E

R

E

D

Innocent people.

He's done that

B

E

F

O

R

E.

And it won't

L

E

A

V

E

/

H

I

M

/

A

L

O

N

E.

The

G

U

I

L

T

Is killing him,

S

L

O

W

E

L

Y

And

P

A

I

N

F

U

L

L

Y.

So, of course, he wouldn't

L

E

T

You get close

E

N

O

U

G

H.

Even if you

T

R

Y

Real hard.

Because he's at that point,

Where he

J

U

S

T

/

D

O

E

S

N

'

T

/

C

A

R

E.

And then he wonders:

Does anyone?

He doesn't know,

And he

H

A

T

E

S

Not knowing.

* * *

**Please Review! I will not be updating until I get 10 Reviews!**


	4. Perfection

**And... Here's Steve!**

**disclaimer: I do not own.**

* * *

Steve  
_'Everybody makes mistakes, everybody has those days...'_  
But not  
Y  
O  
U,  
Right?  
After all, your  
C  
A  
P  
T  
A  
I  
N

A  
M  
E  
R  
I  
C  
A.  
You're the perfect picture of the  
A  
M  
E  
R  
I  
C  
A  
N

L  
I  
F  
E  
S  
T  
Y  
L  
E.  
Expected to be  
P  
E  
R  
F  
E  
C  
T,  
Because that's who you are.  
G  
O  
O  
D  
Y

T  
W  
O

S  
H  
O  
E  
S.  
The perfect man.  
Hero.  
Immortal.  
Hero.  
Immune to trouble.  
Hero.  
Or so they thought.  
Your  
N  
O  
T  
Perfect,  
A  
R  
E

Y  
O  
U

After all, if you were perfect you'd be with  
T  
H  
E  
M.  
You'd have found some way to  
S  
U  
C  
C  
E  
D,  
To have  
L  
A  
N  
D  
E  
D  
Safely instead of  
S  
I  
N  
K  
I  
N  
G  
Into the icy deep.  
You would've made that  
D  
A  
N  
C  
E.  
Peggy might even be your wife.  
P  
E  
G  
G  
Y.  
Not a day passes without you  
T  
H  
I  
N  
K  
I  
N  
G  
Of her.  
She was perfect.  
Not  
Y  
O  
U,  
The lab experiment gone right,  
For once.  
H  
E  
R,  
The beautiful, strong, Brit.  
Her  
V  
O  
I  
C  
E  
Was like satin-  
M  
U  
S  
I  
C  
To your  
E  
A  
R  
S.  
You never told her you  
L  
O  
V  
E  
D  
Her-  
She never knew.  
Now, she never would.  
That's not  
P  
E  
R  
F  
E  
C  
T  
I  
O  
N.  
In some ways, your as  
B  
A  
D  
As  
T  
O  
N  
Y-  
Except you can't get drunk.  
Again,  
P  
E  
R  
F  
E  
C  
T.  
As far as everyone knows, that's what you are.  
P  
E  
R  
F  
E  
C  
T.  
And sometimes, even you think so.  
P  
E  
R  
F  
E  
C  
T.  
The Perfect Hero,  
Perfect Man.  
But  
R  
E  
A  
L  
L  
Y,  
Your not.  
Are you?

* * *

**Review!**

**the quote is from an old Hanna Montana song, perfect. Goes well, no?**


End file.
